Bad Reputation
Bad Reputation is a main mission in Wasted Youth Part I. It can be completed either on Day 1 or Day 2. Description Ulrika has asked you to retrieve a photo of her doing something a little embarrassing. She thinks someone might have it in their locker, so make your way to the locker room and investigate. Steps *Go to the locker room and look for Ulrika's photo. *Find a way to distract Nate to get a peek in his locker. *Investigate Nate's locker. *Return to Ulrika with the embarrassing photo. Walkthrough Head to the Library and speak with Ulrika (Marked with "U"). She asks you to retrieve a photo of hers where she's doing something embarrassing. She thinks someone might have it in their locker so head to the locker room and see some guys gathered around Roger. Nate is also in front of his locker. Asking Nate about the photo prompts him to call the player a pervert and tell him to get lost. However, you eventually get his attention by mentioning the porn magazine in Roger's hand. After distracting Nate, check his locker to find Ulrika's photo. Wondering how Nate got Ulrika's photo in first place, bring the photo back to Ulrika. She tries to explain that it's not how it looks and asks you to destroy it, which you appearently don't since it remains in your inventory for the rest of the game. Dialogues (The player approaches Ulrika in the Library. Ulrika talks to him.) Ulrika: Hey you, you're new around here aren't you? You haven't heard about me, have you? The Player: No... should I have? Ulrika: Whatever they tell you about me, it's not true! I just get a little bit... misled. The Player: Okay, fine. Err... bye now. (The player moves towards the door. Ulrika stops him.) Ulrika: Wait! (The player turns back to her) Ulrika: I, uh, need your help. There's a picture of me doing something really embarrassing, hidden somewhere in the school. Could you help me find it before everybody sees it? The Player: Sure, as long as I can have a look at it. Ulrika: I think someone has it in their locker. (Ulrika heads back to the bookstand while the player heads to the door.) (In the locker room) The Player: Hey, Nate. Have you got some snaps of Ulrika in that locker of yours? Nate: What the hell? Are you a pervert or something? Stay away from me, weirdo. (The player moves towards Roger) Roger: Phwoooaaaaar! Her tits are MASSIVE! Holy shit, this is amazing! Porn is just fantastic, don't you think? The Player: Don't get too carried away, there. (The player heads back to Nate) The Player: Hey, Nate - have you seen that porn mag over there? Nate: What? The Player: Roger's found a porn mag - wanna look? It'S got some nasty stuff in there. Reeaally nasty. Nate: Damn, you're one hell of a pervert. Nice one. (Nate moves away form his locker. The player checks his locker.) The Player: Maybe it's in here... The Player: What the hell? (The scene shows Ulrika's photo with a giant snot on her nose.) The Player: I should get this back to Ulrika before Nate notices. (The player leaves the locker room and heads back to the Library.) The Player: I found that picture of yours. Ulrika: Oh, thank you! I can... I can explain what I was doing there... The Player: That's alright... I really don't want to know. So, do you want it back? Ulrika: Ugh. I'd rather not see it. Can I trust that you'll destroy that picture for me, yes? The Player: Um... Sure... Category:Missions Category:Main Missions